User blog:Kew1113/Uncle Grandpa Countdown
There are 156 Episodes in Total. 156. Belly Bros When the kid named Belly (voiced by Zachary Gordon) experiences difficulties with putting on his shirt due to his big belly getting in the way, Uncle Grandpa tries to make it up to him by going inside a Night Wolf shirt and teaching him about the benefits of having a big belly. 155. Tiger Trails When Giant Realistic Flying Tiger fails to show up during a wizard battle, Uncle Grandpa and his friends follow her trail in order to find out where she went. 154. Space Emperor After accidentally sending Melvin (voiced by Jarid Root) who thinks he's a space emperor to an alternate dimension, Uncle Grandpa comes to the rescue. 153. Funny Face Only Mr. Gus can save the day when a funny face head Uncle Grandpa created takes on a life of its own and starts to wreak havoc in the RV. 152. Moustache Cream Uncle Grandpa and friends are in a rush to get some emergency moustache cream. 151. Nickname Uncle Grandpa helps a kid called Eric earn his nickname with some intense yard work. 150. Driver's Test Uncle Grandpa helps Mary (voiced by Pamela Adlon) earn her drivers' license by showing her how to drive the RV. 149. Uncle Grandpa Sitter Uncle Grandpa creates a duplicate of himself to babysit him while his friends go out for ice cream. 148. Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework! After Uncle Grandpa eats Dennis' diorama of the Pyramids of Egypt, he tries to make it up to him by bringing a real-life mummy to school. 147. Uncle Grandpa for a Day After Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag get stuck in peanut butter jars, it's up to Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus to give a boy named Guillermo a new bike. 146. Afraid of the Dark Uncle Grandpa helps Susie overcome her fear of the dark. 145. Treasure Map Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve follow the map of a kid's menu to find treasure to pay for their meal. 144. Locked Out Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag get locked out of the RV, and must get back so them and Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and GRFT can go on their mystery dates. 143. Jorts To avoid being laughed at, Mr. Gus tries to get his skin tight jean-shorts off before everyone sees him. 142. Brain Game Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve control Adam's (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) brain to help him become a video game master. 141. Mystery Noise Uncle Grandpa and friends try to find a strange noise that's keeping them all awake. 140. Charlie Burgers Uncle Grandpa and his friends helps a dog named Charlie Burgers get his lost ball back. 139. Uncle Grandpa Shorts As the title says, this episode is entirely divided into three shorts, and they are: 1) "Good Morning News": Uncle Grandpa and friends host a news program. 2) "Cool or Dumb?": Tortoises make decisions on what is cool or dumb. 3) "Uncle Grandpa in Piñata": Uncle Grandpa goes on an accidental rampage while trying to crack open a piñata. 138. Perfect Kid Uncle Grandpa turns Austin (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) into a robot so he can be perfect. Special guest star: Shaquille O'Neal as himself. 137. Big in Japan Uncle Grandpa and friends travel to Japan to help Akira (voiced by Jessika Van) make an action-packed monster movie. 136. Leg Wrestle Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus leg wrestle to decide what to watch on TV. 135. Future Pizza Future Uncle Grandpa arrives with a warning that stresses out Pizza Steve. 134. More Uncle Grandpa Shorts This episode, like the 18th, is entirely divided into three more shorts, and they are: 1) "Homez": Uncle Grandpa gives a tour of the UG-RV. 2) "Weird Man – Volume 1": Uncle Grandpa reads his new comic of Weird Man. 3) "Italian Karate Tournament": Pizza Steve tells the story of how he won the Italian Karate Tournament. 133. Viewer Special Uncle Grandpa hosts a blank episode for one lucky viewer (voiced by Jon Heder) to decide what the gang's next adventure will be. 132. Bad Morning When Uncle Grandpa gets out from the wrong side of his bed and says "bad morning" instead of "good morning", Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger attempt to lift Uncle Grandpa's spirits up. 131. Prank Wars Mr. Gus pulls a prank that leaves Pizza Steve in danger of being eaten. 130. 1992 Called Uncle Grandpa had sent a pair of pants back in time to 1492 but the pants were supposed to go to 1992, but Christopher Columbus wouldn't give the pants back, and if Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve don't get the pants back by the end of the day, 1992 would call the time police on Uncle Grandpa. 129. Bezt Frends After Uncle Grandpa misunderstood Pizza Steve when he was talking in the third person, he sends Pizza Steve to the moon (voiced by Tone Loc) so, Uncle Grandpa could be Pizza Steve's best friend. 128. Food Truck Pizza Steve had set a goal to raise $13 million to get a jet he fantasized about, so he convinces Uncle Grandpa to start a food truck and sell burger dogs so Pizza Steve could have his jet. 127. Hide and Seek The gang tries to show Uncle Grandpa that hide and seek is not an evil game, but things take a turn for the worse when Uncle Grandpa can't find his friends just like how he couldn't find his old friend Skeletony (Tony, voiced by Henry Rollins). 126. The History of Wrestling A documentary about one of the nuttiest wrestling matches to ever go down in history, showing how Chicken Man, The Best, and Mysterious Gus won all of their matches to make it the nuttiest wrestling match to ever happen in history. Special guest stars: Ric Flair as himself, and Jon Heder as Kev. 125. Sick Bag After a failed attempt to give Uncle Grandpa his laser hammer, Uncle Grandpa must go inside of Belly Bag to see why he's not feeling so hot. 124. Vacation Uncle Grandpa is exhausted from helping all the time, and decides to go on vacation, only to find that being Uncle Grandpa is a full-time responsibility. 123. Aunt Grandma Uncle Grandpa has to try to stop Aunt Grandma (Priscilla Jones, voiced by Lena Headey) before she makes everyone forget about Uncle Grandpa. Aunt Grandma only wants to make Uncle Grandpa obsolete so that he could stop taking kids on pointless adventures. 122. Grounded Uncle Grandpa helps a teen named Riley (voiced by Scott Menville) go to a party only to realize that he has been grounded. 121. Haunted RV For Halloween, Uncle Grandpa throws a haunted house in the RV, a couple of teenagers decide to go first in the RV since every other haunted house didn't scare them. Once they see that Uncle Grandpa's haunted RV isn't scary, Uncle Grandpa improves the haunted RV by putting Frankenstein's brain under the hood of the RV, and it turns the whole RV into a haunted house filled with monsters and the haunted house keeps the teenagers captive, so Uncle Grandpa and friends must go in and save the trapped teenagers. 120. Internet Troll Uncle Grandpa uploads a video of himself walking on hot dogs onto the internet, and notices that someone didn't like the video. Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that the guy is just an Internet troll, but Uncle Grandpa suspects that the guy might be a real troll in disguise, and vows to slay the troll. 119. Not Funny Uncle Grandpa tries to make a girl named Jacqueline laugh at his jokes, but Jacqueline thinks that the jokes aren't funny, so when Uncle Grandpa sees what's going on in her body, he sees a bunch of monsters inside of her as a result of laughing on the inside. 118. Prison Break When Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus accidentally start to prank phone call on a intergalactic phone, they immediately get thrown in intergalactic jail and they must work together to escape. 117. Escalator After a shopping spree at the mall, Mr. Gus heads down to his favorite shop by taking the stairs down, Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa decide to take the escalator down, on the way down the escalator stops working and people start panicking that they're stuck on a broken escalator which causes a pandemic around the world. 116. Christmas Special Part 1 When Uncle Grandpa crashes into the North Pole, he must help Santa Claus deliver the presents and save Christmas. 115. Christmas Special Part 2 Uncle Grandpa learns how his friends would've lived if he didn't exist. 114. Dog Day Uncle Grandpa turns into a dog to teach a girl named Sandy how to be a responsible pet owner. 113. Tiger and Mouse When Giant Realistic Flying Tiger chases a mouse (voiced by E.G. Daily) around the RV, Uncle Grandpa forces them to be friends but he has to face with the problem of the mouse destroying things in the RV along with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. 112. Pizza Steve's Diary After Mr. Gus gets a hold on Pizza Steve's diary believing that it was Peter Pan, Pizza Steve tries his best to get the diary back before Mr.Gus starts to read about his secrets. 111. Ballin Uncle Grandpa has to go down to the City Court to pay for all of his parking violations but he crashes the RV into a basketball court next to the city court and is challenged by basketball players that want the RV. 110. Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle Tiny Miracle gets a low battery after the gang uses him too much. 109. New Kid Uncle Grandpa helps the new kid at school stand out on his first day, leading to (literally) hair-raising consequences. 108. Uncle Zombie Pizza Steve thinks Uncle Grandpa has been turned into a zombie, after watching a scary movie. 107. Uncle Caveman After being hatched out of his egg, Mr. Gus tries to convince Uncle Caveman not to feed him to the other hungry cavemen. 106. Misfortune Cookie Uncle Grandpa receives a fortune from a fortune cookie and takes the fortune very seriously. 105. Wasteland Uncle Grandpa gets too lazy and forgets to take the trash out, the trash overflows and Uncle Grandpa gets memory loss, when he wakes up he has to try and find his friends. 104. Duck Lips Uncle Grandpa helps a teenager increase her internet popularity. 103. Numbskull Mr. Gus becomes dumb after getting hit in the head by Pizza Steve. 102. Body Trouble Belly Bag decides to separate from Uncle Grandpa after a disagreement. 101. Shower Party Andrew W.K. comes to host a party at the RV. Special guest star: Andrew W.K. as himself. 100. Uncle Grandpa Land Uncle Grandpa had created an amusement park with rides featuring all the characters, and when Pizza Steve arrives at a roller coaster about him, he can't get on it because he's too small so he finds a way to sneak on. 99. Taco Comet Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus follows a comet that's also taco to get a chance to eat it, but they must escape it from Area 51 when it lands on Earth. 98. The Fan Uncle Grandpa meets his number one fan. 97. The Package Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Belly Bag and Pizza Steve go crazy trying to open a mysterious box. 96. Are You Talking to Tree? Steve and Gus doesn't believe Uncle Grandpa when he claims a tree has begun talking because a criminal is inside of tree. 95. Older Uncle Grandpa turns a boy into a 300-year-old man, and must return him to normal. 94. Guest Directed Shorts This special episode is composed by three shorts, respectively directed by M. Wartella, Pendleton Ward, and Max Winston. They are: 1) "Time Burgers": Uncle Grandpa uses a time machine to sample famous hamburgers from the past. 2) "For Pete! Love, Pen": Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve hang out in a park. 3) "Total Reality": Uncle Grandpa is forced to entertain himself with his imagination after the TV breaks. Note: The intro and all the bumpers are directed by Nick Cross. 93. Hundred Dollar Gus Pizza Steve makes up a preposterous lie to Uncle Grandpa in big trouble. 92. Weird Badge Uncle Grandpa helps Emily learn unconventional survival skills that help rescue her troop. 91. The Great Spaghetti Western Mr. Gus repeatedly runs afoul by Pizza the Kid while winning the hears of the townsfolk. 90. Pal.0 The gang must figure out a way to stop the RV's talking computer system when it malfunctions. Special guest star: "Weird Al" Yankovic as Weird Pal 89. Uncle Grandpa at the Movies Mr. Gus tries to watch a movie peacefully but Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa keep causing a ruckus. 88. Bottom Bag Belly Bag befriends a fellow bag who turns out to have sinister intentions. 87. Watermelon Gag Uncle Grandpa becomes a laughing stock when he gets an entire watermelon stuck in his mouth. 86. Uncle Grandpa Babies The babies help the president defuse a missile from Foreignlandistan. 85. Birdman Birdman makes a new home in the RV's attic. 84. Uncle Grandpa Retires part 1 Uncle Grandpa fills in for the RV's spare tire 85. Uncle Grandpa Retires part 2 Enjoys it so much he decides to remain a tire forever. 83. Fool Moon Belly Bag turns into a werewolf on the night full moon. 82. Secret Santa Uncle Grandpa and his friends go to the mall to buy a secret santa gift, and end up racing for one of the hottest new toys. 81. Nacho Cheese Pizza Steve's dad Nacho Cheese visits and gets on everyone's nerves. Special guest star: Henry Winkler as Nacho Cheese. 80. Mustache Tree Uncle Grandpa travels to the Mustache Tree to stock up. 79. The Little Mer-Tiger Uncle Grandpa tells his friends a story about how Giant Realistic Flying Tiger became a mermaid. 78. Ballroom When Mr. Gus fixes up the ballroom, he warns Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve not to take one step until its done. But now both of them have to get a ball back in there without touching the ground. 77. Back to the Library Uncle Grandpa has to travel back in time to return a library book. 76. Uncle Easter When the Easter Bunny is unable to fulfill his duties, Uncle Grandpa steps in to help with egg-delivery. 75. King Gus Things get out of hand when Mr. Gus fulfills a timeless legend and is deemed king of the food court. 74. The Uncle Grandpa Movie part 1 The gang attends the premiere of Majestico and Uncle Grandpa Boy. 73. The Uncle Grandpa Movie part 2 A movie about a little girl who wants to be a super hero. 72. Lamestation Pizza Steve tries desperately to make the others in the RV interested in his new game console. 71. Space Oddity In the year 3021, the gang's intergalactic mission goes awry when a strange alien creature infiltrates their ship. Category:Blog posts